


Metonic Ship Week: Size

by TheChuckinator



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Metonic Ship Week, Metonic Ship Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChuckinator/pseuds/TheChuckinator
Summary: When an accident occurs at Eggman's base, Sonic finds himself transformed into a giant Werehog with no way to change back and turns to Metal for comfort.





	Metonic Ship Week: Size

Sonic The Hedgehog sped towards Dr. Eggman's base. Tails had told him that the doctor had invented some new weapon but didn't know what it did. Nevertheless, Sonic thought it was too dangerous and was on his way to destroy it. He weaved through traffic in a hurry and spotted the Tornado above him. Sonic gave a thumbs up; he boosted out of the city, reaching Eggman's base in no time. When Sonic got there he looked around but didn't see anyone. The blue hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently until a call came through on his communicator.

"Did you make it?" Tails' voice asked through the wrist communicator on Sonic's wrist.

"Yep," Sonic replied. "You almost here?"

"I'll be at the base in a moment; don't wait for me. I know how eager you are to kick Eggman's butt."

The blue hedgehog chuckled; Tails knew him too well. "Will do. See you in a few, buddy."

He hung up and walked towards the entrance. The double doors opened suddenly, causing Sonic to stop. That had never happened before; usually he busted his way in. Was this a trap? Sonic entered the base and looked around. The main hallway was strangely empty; there were no badniks in sight, or any sign of Metal Sonic. Sonic smiled at the thought of Metal and made his way further into the base.

"Hey, Egghead!" He yelled. "I'm here! Ready for a beating?" Silence. Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot, sighing in impatience. Was the doctor even here? He tapped his communicator. "Tails, are you sure that Robotnik is here? There's no sign of any badniks or anything."

"He should be," the fox responded. "I don't see why he wouldn't be. Keep looking; I'm sure you'll find him. I'm in the process of landing now."

Sonic nodded and walked down the hallway. Eventually, he saw something up ahead. It came straight for him and Sonic narrowly missed being hit by it. He turned around to see Metal Sonic, and relaxed.

"Hey, Mets," he greeted. "Where is everyone?"

"The doctor has had an unfortunate accident," Metal replied. "The new invention he was working on has backfired, causing everyone in the building to shrink to the size of an ant. Fortunately, I was away when the accident happened so I was unaffected. When I came here, I used microscopic magnifiers in my optics to search for them. Everyone is currently in a small home I made for them. They should revert in an hour."

Sonic stared at him and then started to laugh. "This...this is priceless! Damn, I would have loved to see that!" He saw Tails run into the building and smiled. "Hey Tails...Tails, you gotta hear this!"

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Eggman and all of his robots have shrunk! His machine backfired!"

Sonic was laughing so hard tears were coming from his eyes. Tails blinked, and chuckled as well. Metal just stared at Sonic wordlessly before he stopped laughing.

"If you are done, then I shall take my leave," he told the two anthros.

"Metal, wait! Can we see the machine?" Sonic asked.

The robot turned around, processing Sonic's query. "I suppose so; it is useless anyway."

He led them to the control room. In the center was a large machine: a tall mechanical invention with a crane-like design that had a laser at the end. Sonic and Tails looked up at it.

"Is it active?" Sonic asked as he and Metal walked up to it.

"I do not know," Metal responded.

Sonic glanced at the robot beside him. He was glad to see Metal; the two had a good relationship and were no longer enemies, but boyfriends. Sonic wanted to go out with him but Eggman wouldn't allow it. Tails was currently scanning the machine with his computer, and noticed an anomaly in its wiring.

"Well then, let's destroy it," Sonic said, and moved to attack.

"Sonic, don't!" Tails yelled. "The machine's unst..."

The blue hedgehog crashed through the invention and landed on the other side. As soon as he did, the machine began to shake and sputter. Dark energy started to come from it, and Sonic frowned in confusion.

"Uh...Tails? Is it supposed to do that?"

"I tried to warn you; it's unstable! It's made of Dark Gaia energy!"

Everyone started backing away as the energy grew. Sonic grabbed Metal and Tails, then started to run. The energy started to cover the entire lab and Sonic began to feel strange. He coughed and let go of his two friends; a pain was building in his body. Sonic keeled over as his body started to change. Metal and Tails looked at him in astonishment as Sonic became a Werehog again; however, his body continued getting bigger by the second. The growing wolf crashed through the roof of the base and roared. He whimpered in pain and looked down at them.

"What happened to me?" He asked. Metal Sonic flew up to his eye level; a heavy blush was on his face as he examined this massive, fluffy creature that Sonic had become. Sonic stared at him. "Mets? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so cute!" Metal suddenly responded.

Sonic blinked. Metal thought he was cute? "Well...thank you." Metal Sonic landed on his shoulder and sat down, burying his face into Sonic's fur. Sonic knelt down and looked at Tails. "Do you know what happened, bud?"

Tails nodded as he examined Sonic through his computer. "The machine had Dark Gaia energy in it. It transformed you into a Werehog as well as a giant. Unfortunately, you absorbed all of the energy so now the form you have now is permanent. You're also 50 feet tall."

The giant Werehog stared at Tails. Permanent? He was stuck as a giant Werehog forever? Sonic looked down, feeling upset. What was he supposed to do now?

"I don't want to be like this permanently," he said. "People will be scared of me."

Before Tails could respond, he heard a voice. "What was that noise?"

Eggman walked up, back to his normal size. His badniks followed behind him.

Sonic grinned and glared at Robotnik. He gave a large grin, showing his large fangs. "Hey, Egghead. Long time no see."

Ivo Robotnik stared up at Sonic. He gulped in fear and began to back away. "Alright, fine, you can go out with Metal! Just don't eat me!"

The Werehog roared, and Eggman bolted. His screams were heard for miles. Sonic laughed; maybe being a giant wouldn't be too bad...but them he frowned. He was too big to fit in his home now.

"Where am I going to live?" He asked Tails.

"What about the forest?" Tails suggested.

The Werehog thought about it, then shrugged. He gave a thumbs up and started walking to the forest while Metal rode on his shoulder.

"I hope people won't be scared of me now that I'm a giant," Sonic told Metal.

"I wouldn't worry," Metal responded, stroking the fur on Sonic's neck. "You may be a giant...but you're my fluffy Werehog."

Those words consoled Sonic. He moved onto all fours and dashed towards the forest as Metal hung onto him.

High in the sky, the moon was full.


End file.
